


Bright Idea

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team figures it out during a campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Idea

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #452 "light bulb moment"

“Campfire!” called Tony, then paused, “Um, boss?”

Gibbs shrugged and pulled his desk chair into the isle. “Talk, DiNozzo.”

“I got nothing,” Tony said. “That’s kind of the point— Probie! What _do_ we have?”

“Our three victims didn’t know each other,” said McGee. “Different jobs, different social circles, different— What?”

“Circles,” said Tony. “All three victims lived on circles, cul-de-sacs. The same place on all three.”

“Pulling up the house plans,” said McGee. “Similar layouts and—”

“I know who it is!” Tony said.

They watched him head toward the elevator, until Gibbs snapped, “McGee, go with him.”

“Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
